


The Date

by PrincessViola



Category: Futari wa Pretty Cure Ma, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessViola/pseuds/PrincessViola
Summary: Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro go on a date.A short one-shot I wrote in honor of Nagisa's birthday today (10th October).Story is set after Max Heart, but contains no series spoilers for either Futari wa or Max Heart.
Relationships: Misumi Nagisa | Cure Black & Yukishiro Honoka | Cure White, Misumi Nagisa | Cure Black/Yukishiro Honoka | Cure White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Date

‘H-honoka,’ Nagisa stammered nervously, taken aback by the sight of Honoka in her pearl white dress. ‘Y-you look lovely.’

Honoka giggled, ‘Thanks, Nagisa. You look nice this evening too!’

‘Eh? N-no, I don’t, really. You’re dressed so formally and I didn’t even really have anything nice to wear, so I just threw this outfit together because I thought it’d look fine. Oh, and you’re wearing makeup too, aren’t you? I don’t usually wear any, but I thought this lip gloss I found would look good, but compared to how yo-

‘Nagisa, can’t you learn to take a complement-mepo?’ Mepple interrupted, leaping onto the top of the cabinet.

‘Mepple!’ Nagisa snapped as she grabbed hold of his cheeks and pulled on them hard. ‘You always have to say something don’t you?’

‘O-okay...I’ll...be...quiet-mepo…’ Mepple said, in obvious pain from having his cheeks pulled. Nagisa let go of them, which snapped back into place like a rubber band. Rubbing his sore cheeks, he continued, ‘But really Nagisa, Honoka was trying to be nice-mepo.’

‘I know that!’

‘Hey, hey, be nice, you guys,’ said Honoka, attempting to diffuse the tension before it got any higher again.

Nagisa sighed, managing to soothe herself down, ‘It doesn’t really matter, does it?’ She picked Mepple, who had transformed into his Heartful Commune form, off the cabinet and slid him into her pockets. ‘Hey, can we just go?’

Honoka simply smiled at Nagisa as the two girls left Nagisa’s apartment block and set off down the street.

* * *

‘And can I start you two young ladies off with something to drink?’ asked the waiter as he handed them their menus.

‘I’d like some tea, please.’

‘Gimme a cola!’

‘Nagisa!’

‘W-what?’

‘That’s rude!’

‘Huh? Oh, sorry, gimme a cola, _please_.’

The waiter laughed as he wrote their drinks down, ‘Okay, your drinks should be out soon, so you can decide what you want to order while you wait.’

Nagisa pored over the large and expansive menu, unsure of what to order. Some of the things listed she’d never even heard of in her life before. ‘Hey, Honoka,’ she began. ‘What’re you gonna have?’

‘Oh, I’m going to try this garlic butter lobster tail thing I saw on page three, it sounds really yummy!’

‘Hmm, garlic lobster, garlic lobster,’ Nagisa said as she turned the menu to page three and scanned it, trying to find the thing that Honoka was going to order. As soon as she found it, she unconsciously began reading its description out loud, ‘Two lobster tails topped with a garlic butter sauce, comes with steamed clams, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Price…’ she stopped speaking as her eyes widened when she saw the price. ‘H-honoka, you know this costs, it costs...’

‘3800 yen, yes.’

‘That’s pretty expensive, you know.’

‘It’s fine, it’s fine, my grandma gave me 10,000 yen to spend tonight.’

‘W-wow, I only managed to get my mom to give me like 2000.’

Honoka giggled, ‘Don’t worry, Nagisa, I’ll pay for both of us!’

‘Really?’ Nagisa’s eyes lit up, excited that she wouldn’t have to worry about getting something cheap from the menu. ‘Thanks Honoka!’ She resumed looking over the menu, trying to find something that sounded familiar and appetizing.

At last, she’d made her decision, and just at the right time as their waiter had come back with their drinks. Placing them on the table, he asked, ‘And have you two decided what you’d like to order?’ He looked at Nagisa expectantly.

‘Ah!’ she gasped, momentarily forgetting what she was going to order. ‘I’ll have the steak and potatoes meal, thank you.’

‘The garlic butter lobster tails for me, please.’

‘Steak for you, and lobster tails for you,’ smiled the waiter as he finished writing down their order on his notepad. ‘Will that be all then?’

‘Yes, for now.’

‘Okay then, we’ll have your food ready as soon as we can, so just relax and enjoy yourselves while you wait,’ said the waiter as he collected their menus and left the two girls sitting alone at their table in the restaurant.

* * *

Nagisa took the last bite of her tiramisù as Honoka came back from the restroom. ‘Hey, how about we go for a walk after this?’

‘Sure, Nagisa, that seems like fun!’

‘Well, I’m finished here,’ said Nagisa, stretching her arms out as she leaned back her chair. Unfortunately for her, it leaned too far back, causing both her and the chair to fall backwards onto the floor. ‘I can’t believe this!’ she cried out, embarrassed as the other restaurant patrons turned to look at the commotion she’d just caused.

‘Are you alright?’ inquired Honoka, as she helped her up, before setting the chair right too.

Brushing herself off and checking over the chair to make sure she hadn’t damaged it, Nagisa said, ‘I’m fine, I’m fine. Hey, I’m gonna head to the bathroom and give myself a once over, if you wanna go ahead and pay for our meal while I’m in there, I’ll meet you outside or something.’

‘Alright, I’ll be waiting for you in the waiting area then.’

Nagisa smiled as she quickly flashed ‘OK’ at her before heading to the restroom as Honoka headed in the opposite direction, towards the front of the restaurant where the cashiers were.

* * *

The two girls happily walked around town, casually chatting with each other about what was going on in their lives. It’d be easy to mistake the two of them as not having seen each other in ages, but they saw each other every day at school, but they still had their own lives and hobbies, Nagisa was still playing lacrosse and Honoka was still interested in science.

‘Let’s go over there,’ said Nagisa, pointing over to the park across the road.

They looked both ways before crossing the street and into the park. It was almost empty and the sun was just starting to set. Finding a bench, Nagisa and Honoka sat down, both wanting to relax for a bit.

Without a word, both Mepple and Mipple appeared, transforming from their Heartful Commune forms, and embraced each other excitedly.

‘Mipple-mepo!’

‘Mepple-mipo!’

The two fairies happily danced together before running off to enjoy themselves alone for once.

‘It’s funny, isn’t it?’

‘What’s funny, Nagisa?’

‘We still bring those two with us, even though the Dotsuku Zone is long gone.’

‘Yeah, but I’m glad we still have them.’

‘As much as Mepple annoys me, I’d miss him if he were gone.’

They both thought about everything that had happened in the past two years for them: they’d met for the first time, became the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure, saved both their own world and the Garden of Light from the Dotsuku Zone _twice_ , graduated middle school, and started high school together.

Nagisa nervously scooted closer to Honoka and began stammering, ‘Um, um, um, H-honoka, I j-just wanted t-t-to tell y-y-you.’ She clasped her fingers together, still unsure if she should say what she wanted to day.

‘Tell me what, Nagisa?’ Honoka brightly smiled at her.

Swallowing her nervousness, she decided to just say it and get it over with, ‘I love you, Honoka.’ A few moments of silence passed. Tears formed in Nagisa’s eyes, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it, it was a mistake.’

‘It’s not a mistake,’ Honoka comforted her, wiping the tears from Nagisa’s eyes. ‘They’re your feelings and feelings can’t be wrong.’

‘They can’t?’

‘No. And after everything we’ve been through together, I can safely say this to you: I love you too, Nagisa.’

Comforted by Honoka reciprocating her feelings, Nagisa snuggled up close to her and laid her head on her shoulder. ‘I’m not really one for this lovey-dovey stuff, but I just wanna be with you forever.’

‘Me too, Nagisa, me too.’

The two girls, having finally confessed how they feel about each other, sighed in content. They didn’t say any more words – they didn’t need to, they both knew that they just wanted to spend the rest of the evening relaxing in the park together until darkness came and they’d have to go back to their homes for the night. But for now, they could just be together.


End file.
